Various embodiments of a knuckle for a vehicle suspension system are described herein. In particular, the embodiments described herein relate to an improved dust cap for a knuckle for a vehicle suspension system.
It is known to provide a suspension for a steerable road wheel of a vehicle comprising a steerable knuckle rotatable about a steering axis to allow steering of the wheel. During vehicle operation, the various surfaces of the knuckle and the vehicle components attached thereto may be exposed to the environment, such as stone impingement, water, and dirt or dust.